Musical Animals
by Red-Rhapsodos
Summary: A collection of songfics featuring the Sohma's! There will be a variety of genres. Second chapter up featuring Hatori!
1. See Me, Feel Me

A/N: I decided to start a collection of one – shot songfics for Fruits Basket since I have so many ideas. The first one is about Kyo. Its angst again, that seems to be the only thing I'm writing recently. I'm also not using the entire song, just parts of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the song "See Me, Feel Me", that belongs to The Who.

* * *

_See me_

The people mill about me staring at me, accusing me. They say nasty things, assuming that I don't understand. I may be just a child but I understand the hate and fear thrown my way. I stand in a corner as far away from the hateful eyes as I can get.

Why can't they see me for who I am? I am not a monster; I am a child, a human. I am Kyo Sohma. I have a name, yet people don't seem to realize that.

They wonder why I'm not crying, even though I just lost my mother. They stare at me and avoid me as if I'm a virus that's going to affect them. They stare at me yet they don't see me.

My name is Kyo.

I'm human, can't you see?

You're hurting me, you're breaking me, and you don't even notice.

_Feel me_

I have feelings too. Those words that you're throwing at me, they're painful, they hurt. Yet you won't stop.

Don't you people have any feelings? Don't you feel even slightly guilty about what you're saying? I think you're the monsters, not me. You say these things so carelessly, so emotionlessly. You don't even bat an eye. How can you be so heartless? How can you be so cruel?

_Touch me_

I wish one of you would bump into me, accidently brush against me. Maybe then you'll actually notice me, maybe then you'll stop these cruel words.

I walk away, towards the gardens. No one notices me leave. It's like I'm a ghost, simply there. Hearing the words, seeing the actions, yet not being able to do anything to stop them.

I stop walking when I come to a small pond. I stare at the fish swimming lazily around without a care in the world. I'm jealous of them, I almost wish I could dive in with them, drown the world out.

"It's not my fault!" I burst out, stomping my feet on the ground. I could feel tears pricking at my eyes, so close to falling. But I will not them out, I will not show weakness. I will not.

I hear footsteps coming toward me, and I whip my head around to face whoever was coming.

_Heal me_

A tall man in a yukata appeared in front of me. I had never seen this man before. I mentally prepare myself for whatever insults he had to throw at me.

Instead he smiled; he smiled and said 'It's all right.'

I stare at him in utter disbelief. I couldn't believe it, was someone actually being nice to me? Did someone care?

"It's not my fault!" I said again.

The man bent down in front of me, the smile never leaving his face, and said 'I know.'

As the tears broke free from their cage and began to flow down my face, I thought that maybe, just maybe, there was hope.

* * *

I hope you liked! Please read and review!


	2. Summer's Almost Gone

A/N: Here's the next song fic, a Hatori one, focusing on the fleeting spring with Kana. I know the song is about summer ending, but it seems so perfect.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the wonderful cast of Furuba, but I don't. Also the song 'Summer's Almost Gone' belongs to The Doors.

* * *

_Summer's almost gone, summer's almost gone_

_Almost gone, yea, it's almost gone_

_Where will we be when the summer's gone?_

She was the spring, the spring come to melt my frozen heart. The first time I ever really laughed, ever really smiled was around her. She was my life, my everything.

At first, our relationship was awkward; neither of us knew what to do. Yet despite the awkwardness, I felt alive for the first time in my life, I felt happy.

My friends noticed the change in me too, and were happy for me. They were ecstatic that I had finally learned how to laugh, how to smile.

_Morning found us calmly unaware_

_Noon burn gold into our hair_

_At night we swim the laughin' sea_

_When summer's gone where will we be?_

I was having the time of my life. It was amazing being with her. We were having a small picnic outside in a park underneath a bountiful tree. Beautiful blossoms were drifting to the ground, getting caught in her hair. I laughed as I gently picked them out.

The sun began to set; signaling that we should be getting back soon, but neither of us wanted to leave. We sat side by side, hands linked, watching the burning fire of the sun slowly extinguish. I admired how the waning sunlight made her soft brown hair glow.

I walked her home, stopping just outside of her door and simply stared at her for awhile, before leaning down and giving her a soft sweet kiss on the lips. I then walked down to the end of the driveway and looked back, the two of us gazing at each other until she slowly turned to go inside. I headed back home with a light feeling in my heart.

_Morning found us calmly unaware_

_Noon burn gold into our hair_

_At night we swim the laughin' sea_

_When summer's gone where will we be?_

We were so deeply in love that I didn't think we would ever get out, I didn't want us too. I don't think she did either.

One bright summer day when we were sitting out in a garden I plucked a small lavender flower, her favorite, and gently tucked it behind her ear. I leaned down and kissed her, a burning, passionate kiss, and then pulled away.

"Kana? I have something extremely important to ask you." I said fidgeting a bit.

"What is it?" she asked.

"How would you like to spend the rest of your life with me?" I said.

"What?! Of course!" she said enveloping me in a warm hug and kissed me even more passionately than before.

"There's just one thing," I cut in, "we have to ask the head of family for permission."

_Summer's almost gone, summer's almost gone_

_We had some good times, but they're gone_

"We'd like to ask you're permission to get married." I asked, kneeling before Akito.

Before I could react, I felt something collide painfully with my face. As my hand went up to clutch at my eye, I could hear Akito's harsh voice screaming above me.

"I will not allow you to marry, I WILL NOT!" he screamed before abruptly falling to his knees in front of me.

"Hatori? Hatori!" he said, his voice quieting as he gently brushed my face.

"It's your fault, it's all your fault!" he said, pointing at Kana.

"It's your fault if Hatori goes blind!"

_The winter's comin' on_

_Summer's almost gone_

She fell ill. She wouldn't eat, wouldn't talk.

"You're skills would definitely come in handy right now, wouldn't they?" said Akito.

"It's her memories of you, her love for you, that's doing this to her."

So that's how I came to be here, standing in front of my house watching as Kana walked away,leaving for her new life, one without me, not having any clue as to what really happened while she was here.

If you asked her, all she would say was that she was assisting me, that was all. All memories of that time are gone, all the laughs, all the smiles.

Leaving me alone to keep them alive.

* * *

I hope you liked! Please read and review! The next one is also going to be an Hatori one and will almost be like a seqeul.


End file.
